


The Time and Space Between Us

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Series: The Time and Space Between Us [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was looking through your requests and was hoping I could make one of my own if its not too weird to ask. If you don’t mind I had a SuperWho idea. (LOL). What if reader is traveling with 10th Doc (only one I know of…or you pick) and they wind up realizing that reader is supposed to end up with one of the boys (or girls) on SPN? Maybe multiple chaps for various people? Idk. You pick. Thanks again and keep up the awesome work! ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is just the intro to a potential series (if you guys want it to keep going), so it’s kinda short. Also, 10 is my favorite Doctor!

Warnings: I don’t think there are any

Fic:

“Doctor, where are we?” you ask as you step out of the TARDIS. The Doctor peeks his head around you.

“Exactly where we want to be!” the Doctor replies.

“A used car lot?” you ask skeptically, “Maybe I should’ve phrased my question differently. Where and when on Earth are we?”

“Lawrence, Kansas, 1973,” the Doctor responds. The Doctor pushes the door open wider and steps out. “Are you coming?” he asks as he holds out his hand to you. You smile and take his hand. You weren’t sure what kind of trouble was awaiting you in Kansas, but whatever it was, you wouldn’t change a thing. There wasn’t any circumstance you could conceive that would keep you from traveling with the Doctor; there was always so much running to do.

“So, why are we here?” you ask.

“We’re looking for a car,” the Doctor responds.

“Doctor!” you exclaim, “How dare you? How would the TARDIS feel?” The Doctor laughs at you.

“It’s not the car we’re after, it’s a specific part,” the Doctor says, “The TARDIS needs some repairs and I need a specific part from a specific car in order to fix her.”

“Ok, what kind of car are we looking for?” you ask. The two of you walk past car after car, but none of them seem to be what the Doctor is looking for.

“A 1967 Chevy Impala I believe,” the Doctor responds, “The evaporator core of this type of car is similar to that of the TARDIS. Without that core, the engine of the TARDIS could overheat and explode.” Despite the severity of what could happen if you didn’t find this evaporator core, the Doctor seemed quite upbeat.

“So there’s no danger here?” you ask, slightly disappointed, “Nothing to run from?”

“Nope! Nothing dangerous; well, unless you count the TARDIS exploding, but if that happens, you won’t have time to run anyway, so there’s really no point,” the Doctor reasons.

“Well thank you for that uplifting speech,” you say.

“You asked,” the Doctor replies with a shrug.

“Let’s just find this stupid car so we can get out of here and find something fun to do,” you say.

“Oh come on,” the Doctor says, “This can be fun! Just pretend we’re car shopping. If you could buy any car on this lot, which one would it be?” You look around the lot and finally point to a shiny black car that two men are looking at.

“That one,” you say. The Doctor looks to where you’re pointing and his eyes go wide.

“That’s it!” he exclaims, “Y/N, you’re a genius!” He runs off towards the car, dragging you along. As you get closer, you hear the two men talking about the car. The taller one with dirty blonde hair is trying to convince the shorter, darker haired one to buy the car; saying things like how the car would still be running in forty years.

“I’m going to need this car,” the Doctor states as he makes his way to the hood.

“Sorry, but I think I’m going to buy it,” the shorter one says. The taller one’s eyes go wide as he looks up to see you and the Doctor.

“Um, excuse me for a minute,” the taller one says. He places a hand on the Doctor’s shoulder and turns him around before doing the same to you. You look at the Doctor quizzically. “What are you two doing here?” the man asks as soon as the three of you are out of earshot.

“I’m sorry, do we know you?” The Doctor asks the man.

“Come on, quit messing around,” the man says, “Y/N, you’re kidding right?”

“How do you know my name?” you ask, frightened.

“Y/N, it’s me, Dean, ring any bells?” the man asks. He pauses for a moment, giving you a chance to respond before continuing, “You really don’t know me do you?“ You shake your head you had no clue who this guy was. "Oh,” he says as if realizing something, “You told me this would happen. The first time I met you, you told me that you had already met me in the future. This must be it, the first time you meet me.” He grins at you and you can’t help but smile back.

“And you believed me?” you ask.

“Well, I didn’t at first, but when I saw you disappear in that crappy old box, I knew you were telling the truth,” Dean replies.

“Oy!” the Doctor shouts, “Don’t talk about the TARDIS like that!”

“Sorry,” Dean says holding up his hands, “So, what do you guys need? Anything I could help with?” You were amazed that this man was so willing to help you.

“We need a part from that car you were looking at,” the Doctor says. Dean’s smile becomes a scowl.

“Which part exactly?” Dean asks, you could tell he wasn’t happy about this.

“Uh, I think it’s called an evaporator core,” you say, trying to cut the tension growing between the two men. Dean looks at you before nodding his head.

“I suppose that would be easy enough to replace. Why do you need this one specially?” Dean asks, ignoring the Doctor.

“We need it to repair the TARDIS,” you say, “If we don’t fix her, she might explode.”

“Oh, so she is a piece of junk,” Dean says.

“Be nice,” you chide. You laugh along with Dean. The Doctor was apparently done with the conversation. He pulls out his sonic screwdriver and flips it once in his hand before making his way back to the car. You and Dean follow him and watch as he opens up the hood. Searching for a few moments, he finally finds the part he needs and yanks it out.

“Hey! Be careful with that!” Dean shouts.

“So sorry,” the Doctor says, you could tell he was trying to get revenge for Dean calling the TARDIS a piece of junk.

“I’m not sure I should buy this car anymore,” the other man says.

“Don’t worry John, she’ll be just fine. Trust me, you want this car,” Dean says.

“Dean’s right,” you chime in, trying to help Dean’s cause, whatever it may be, “This is a great car, you definitely want to buy it!” John smiles at you and eventually agrees.

“Well, it’s been lovely, but we really must be going Y/N,” the Doctor says, “Adventure awaits!” You nod your head and quickly say goodbye to Dean before you begin to follow the Doctor back to the TARDIS.

“So soon?” Dean asks, seeming disappointed. You say sorry and give him an apologetic look. “Stay here, I’ll be right back,” he says to John. Dean follows you all the way back to the TARDIS asking when he’ll see you again. You had no clue what to tell him. “Wait,” he says as you reach the door of the TARDIS. Dean reaches out and takes your hand. “If this really is the first time you’re meeting me then you have no clue what you mean to me. You should know that you’re going to make a huge difference in my life, from the time I was a kid to now, and hopefully into the future,” Dean says. You’re not sure how to respond, you barely knew this guy and he was telling you how much you meant to him.

“Close the door Y/N, we have to go,” the Doctor yells from the control panel of the TARDIS. He runs around, pushing buttons and pulling levers like a mad man.

“I should be going,” you say quietly. Dean nods.

“Bye,” you say, turning away. Dean pulls you back and wraps his arms around you to give you a hug.

“Don’t say that,” Dean says, “Don’t ever say that.”

“What should I say then?” you ask.

“You always say ‘See you soon,’” Dean says.

“Well then, see you soon,” you respond, giving him a quick hug back.

“Until next time,” he says before placing a quick kiss to your cheek. You could tell you were blushing. You turn quickly, meaning to close the door, but you stop yourself.

“What’s your last name?” you ask, “So I can find you easier.”

“Winchester,” he replies with a grin and a wave. You smile and wave back before shutting the door and placing your back against it.

“Dean Winchester,” you whisper to yourself. You whisper his name a couple more times as you make your way to the control panel, you were going to make sure you remembered his name. “So, where to now?” you ask.

“Not off to see your new boyfriend if that’s what you mean,” the Doctor replies. 

“He’s not my boyfriend,” you respond, rolling your eyes, “I just met him.”

“Tell him that,” the Doctor replies, “You should be careful, I’m not sure we should trust him. I’m not sure I like him either.” You laugh.

“Well, maybe you should learn to like him, because from the sound of it, we’re going to run into him again … multiple times,” you say.

“Well won’t you be happy,” the Doctor says teasingly.

“Shut up!” you laugh. The Doctor laughs along with you.

The Doctor puts his hand on one of the levers, and looks at you with a grin. He pushes the lever up. “Allons-y!” he says brightly. The TARDIS’ engine starts up, making that sound you’ve grown to love. You weren’t sure where or when you were going, but hopefully you would get to meet up with Dean again soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader has been searching for Dean and finding nothing. It isn’t until the TARDIS takes her and the Doctor to November 2nd, 1983 that she meets him again.

Warnings: Angst

Fic:

No matter where or when you went, you couldn’t find him, not for a lack of trying. It was obvious that when you traveled to other planets and galaxies you wouldn’t find him, so you were content having whatever adventure you were having with the Doctor. When you were on Earth, however, it was a different story. You spent all your time in the 70s, searching for Dean but finding nothing.

“What the …?” the Doctor asks, not finishing his sentence.

“What is it?” you ask, drawing your attention away from the stars outside the TARDIS’ windows.

“It’s the TARDIS,” the Doctor says, “It’s like I have no control.” He looks at the control panel, frantically pressing buttons and pulling levers. Suddenly, the TARDIS’ engine starts up. “Oy!” the Doctor complains as the TARDIS takes full control and begins to travel all on her own, “I don’t know what’s happening.”

You grab a handrail as the TARDIS lands roughly. “Where the Hell are we?” you ask, watching the Doctor trying to regain control of the TARDIS.

“Well, if this is correct, it’s November 2nd, 1983,” the Doctor reads off, “But I have no clue why we’re here.”

“Then I guess we better find out,” you say. Heading back to the door, you push it open slowly and find nothing other than an average neighborhood. “Everything looks fine to me,” you say, looking around at the dark street, lit only by a few street lamps. The Doctor comes up behind you, looking down the street one way and then the other.

“Do you hear that?” the Doctor asks as the sound of sirens hits your ears.

“Yeah,” you answer, “I wonder what’s going on.”

“After you,” the Doctor invites. You take a step out onto the sidewalk and the Doctor follows before shutting the TARDIS door. He takes your hand and the two of you rush off towards the sound, wondering what was going on. Before you reach the scene, you can see the flames rising up from one of the houses, the crackle of fire and the rush of water hitting your ears.

“Daleks?” you ask, stopping at the corner of the street, “Or maybe Cybermen?”

“Doubtful,” the Doctor says, “Not enough destruction for them. This seems too isolated. Let’s get a closer look.” The two of you head down the street cautiously. Firefighters and police rush around the scene. The only stillness in all of the commotion existed in one small sphere. A man sits on a car with a tiny baby in his arms, another small boy by his side.

From where you stood and in the light of the dying flames, the car looked like the same 1967 Impala that Dean had been trying to get John to buy. You couldn’t be sure, but the man almost looked like John himself, just older than he had been the first time you had seen him. The older of the two boys looked oddly familiar as well. If this was John, maybe it meant Dean wasn’t too far away. You weren’t sure if the Doctor had made the connection or not.

“What do we do?” you ask the Doctor, uncertain of what was actually happening. There weren’t any monsters to fight and nothing to run from.

“I’m at a loss,” the Doctor says, “Why would the TARDIS bring us here? If this is a house fire, there’s nothing we can do.” You couldn’t take your eyes off the man and two boys, the TARDIS brought you here for them and deep down you knew it.

“Mr. Winchester?” you hear one of the cops ask. The man looks up, tears in his eyes, and nods.

“You hold Sam ok?” the man says to the boy beside him. The boy takes the baby, holding him close as his father leaves to speak with the cop.

Timidly, you move towards the car. “Where are you going?” the Doctor asks, “We should be getting back to the TARDIS, we don’t belong here.” You brush him off and head towards the car.

“Hello,” you greet the little boy cautiously. He had just lost his home, maybe more than that, and you didn’t want to upset him.

“Hi,” he sniffles, “Who are you?”

“I - my name is Y/N,” you tell him, “What’s your name?”

“Dean,” he says shortly, “This is my brother, Sammy.”

“Dean Winchester?” you ask, shocked. Could this little boy be the Dean you had been looking for? It didn’t make any sense, unless he was a time traveler too. The boy nods sadly. “You don’t recognize me?” you ask.

“No. Are you a cop?” he asks. Maybe this was his first time meeting you.

“Me? No,” you answer as you sit down beside Dean on the hood of the car, “But my friend over there is a doctor, well, he’s the Doctor.” Dean wipes the tears from his eyes before he looks to where you’re pointing.

“Does he save people?” Dean asks.

“He tries to,” you tell him.

“Could he save my Mommy?” Dean questions, “She’s still inside. Daddy says she’s in Heaven now, but do you think you could get her back?”

“I – I’m not sure” you begin, unsure of how to answer. Dean had lost not only his home, but his mother as well and it broke your heart. You desperately wanted to make things better for him, even if you barely knew him. “I’ll try,” you tell him without thinking, “You can’t tell anyone, but the Doctor and I are time travelers. Maybe there’s a way we can go back in time and save your mom.”

“You could do that?” Dean sniffles, hope creeping into his voice.

“I’ll do everything I can,” you promise.

“You’re not really a time traveler,” Dean says skeptically.

“Yes I am!” you tell him, hoping to take his mind off things, if only for a few moments. You knew telling him this wouldn’t change things or make him happy, but maybe you could distract him from the horror happening around him.

“Prove it,” Dean demands.

“I met you in the future,” you tell him, “Well, sort of. I guess it’s your future and my past. You said you didn’t believe me when I told you what I was.”

“That isn’t proof,” Dean says.

“The Doctor and I parked our time machine a few streets over in that direction, when we leave you’ll be able to see it take off,” you tell him, “It’s a blue box.”

“You can’t fly a box,” Dean protests, “And that still isn’t proof.”

“What about this?” you ask. Reaching into your pocket, you pull out your smart phone and turn it on before showing it to Dean.

Dean looks wide eyed at the phone, the screen glowing in the dim light of the street. “What is that?” Dean asks, “Magic?” You could tell he was still skeptical.

“It’s a phone,” you tell him, “You’ll have one when you’re older.” Dean smiles half heartedly.

“Dean, what did I tell you about talking to strangers?” John asks as he makes his way back to the car, the smile on Dean’s face quickly wiped away.

“Y/N’s not a stranger,” Dean protests.

“Do I know you?” John asks, addressing you, he looks at you as if you seem familiar, but he can’t place you.

“Um, I don’t think so,” you answer.

“Can I speak with you privately?” John asks.

“I’ll see you soon, ok Dean?” you say softly, remembering what Dean had told you the first time you met. Dean nods, watching as you walk away from the Impala.

“I don’t know who you think you are,” John says, “You have no authority here. What makes you think you can talk to my son without my permission?”

“I’m sorry,” you say, “I just wanted to help.”

“Help?” John asks, “You can’t help. Dean’s mother, my wife, is dead. What can you possibly do?”

“I’m sorry,” you repeat, at a loss for what else to say.

“Stay away from my family,” John warns, “We don’t need your help.” You weren’t sure how to respond, but luckily the Doctor saves you.

“I apologize for my friend,” the Doctor says, “Sometimes she sticks her nose in places where it doesn’t belong. Comes along with long periods of isolation while traveling I suppose, has to know everything about everything. We really must be going now. Y/N?” The Doctor takes your wrist and tugs, guiding you back down the street.

“Doctor, we need to help them,” you say when you’re out of earshot, “It’s for Dean.”

“Winchester?” the Doctor asks, “I should’ve known. How do you propose we help?”

“Dean’s mother, she died in the fire,” you tell him, “We need to save her.”

“No,” the Doctor says.

“Doctor, please,” you beg, “We have to help them, he’s our friend.”

“I said no,” the Doctor repeats. You try to persuade him as you make your way back to the TARDIS, but he doesn’t change his mind.

“Why not?” you ask as the Doctor closes the TARDIS door.

“I can’t save someone just because they’re important to your boyfriend,” the Doctor says, “Do you think that if I could save anyone I wanted I wouldn’t do it. Some deaths have to happen; they’re fixed points in time. If they don’t, terrible things can happen.”

“Just this once,” you plead.

“No Y/N,” the Doctor says, “I won’t do it and you won’t either. I’ve lost people, important people, and I couldn’t save them either. You barely know this man and I don’t even trust him. I can’t even save the people I care about, let alone the mother of someone you think is our friend.”

“I promised I would try,” you say sadly.

“Then it’s a promise you’ll have to break,” the Doctor says.

“He’ll hate me,” you say quietly.

“He didn’t seem to hate you the first time you met him,” the Doctor reminds you.

“Can you at least let me keep one promise?” you ask.

“Depends on the promise,” the Doctor answers.

“I told Dean that when we left, he’d be able to see the TARDIS disappear,” you tell him, “Could we just fly up above the houses before we take off so Dean can see us leave?”

“Fine, yes,” the Doctor says after a moment of hesitation.

“Thank you,” you tell him.

“But you still aren’t convincing me to save his mother,” the Doctor tells you.

“I understand,” you tell him, though you weren’t going to let things go that easily. The Doctor presses a button and pulls a lever, the TARDIS’ engine coming to life. Heading back to the door, you look out the window at the burnt down house until the scene fades away. Dean was down there among the ruins and there wasn’t a thing that could stop you from trying to change that, not even the Doctor.


End file.
